This invention relates to apple trees and particularly to an apple which is similar to a Winesap and in this particular case is a chance seedling of unknown origin discovered in a replanted Winesap orchard near Lovingston, Va.
I have been in the apple growing business for many years, am a grower, packer and shipper of various varieties of apple such as a result am constantly on the lookout for new varieties which I feel will be of commercial importance.
This particular variety presently to be described, is such an apple and is one of the glossy yellow green type which is of very good quality and as an early season apple is substantially earlier than other similar or related apples.
There are certain aspects of this particular apple which have made the same outstanding and in particular caused me to observe it in the first place and watch the growth over a number of years to determine that it was in fact a variety which I felt desirable to promote and commercialize, and as a result summarize the same in detail in the following.